Bastila Shan
Bastila Shan var en menneskelig Jedi Padawan som ble en av nøkkelfigurene i den Sivile Jedikrigen og dens etterspill. Hun var kjent for sitt talent innen kampmeditasjon, noe som var grunnen til at hun ble sett på som en av nøkkelspillerne til og vinne krigen. Hun var med på og konfrontere Darth Revan, og formet et Kraftbånd med ham da hun reddet livet hans. Etter at Jedirådet hadde omprogrammert hukommelsen hans, ble han satt under Bastilas pleie i håp om at han uvitende ville lede dem til Star Forge. Mens hun reiste sammen med Revan som hun ble forelsket i under krigen, ble skipet hennes angrepet over Taris og hun ble fanget av Black Vulkar gjengen. Etter å ha blitt oppsporet og reddet av Revan, ble hun med ham på oppdraget hans om og finne og ødelegge Star Forge. Bastila ble senere midlertidig fanget og gikk i lære hos Darth Malak, som vendte henne til den mørke siden gjennom tortur. Men Revan tok et oppgjør med henne om bord på Star Forge, og vendte henne tilbake fra mørket hun hadde falt for. For og vise seg verdig denne nye sjansen ledet hun den Galaktiske Republikken i Slaget om Rakata Prime og dro nytte av sin kratige kampmeditasjon. Hun var også en av de få Jediene som overlevde forfølgelsen som fulgte etter krigen. Biografi Tidlig liv Bastila ble født på Talravin av Helena Shan og en jeger hvis navn har gått tapt for ettertiden. Bastila delte mange likheter med faren som hun hadde et nært og godt forhold til i motsetning til moren, som hun hadde problemer med. Allerede ved ung alder ble det oppdaget at hun var eksepsjonelt sterk i Kraften. Bastila Shan er dermed en av de mest viktigste personene før Star wars filmene begynte Bastila ville ikke skilles fra faren for og begynne treningen med Ordenen, men Helena mente at hun ville få et bedre liv med Jediene. Hun ble separert fra familien og begynte treningen som avslørte at hun kom til og bli en meget dyktig Jedisentinel. Hun var i besittelse av en naturlig Kraftevne kjent som [| kampmeditasjon. En sjelden evne som økte moralen på de allierte i kamp mens den reduserte fiendenes vilje til og sloss. Denne evnen ville komme til og gjøre Bastila uvurderlig for Republikken i deres planer om og overvinne Sithimperiet under den Sivile Jedikrigen. Som en ung Padawan var Batila til stede da Malak, på vegne av sin beste venn og mentor Revan, leverte en oppildnende tale om og gå imot Jedirådet og gå imot Mandalorierne som hadde begynt sin invasjon. Selv om Bastila nektet å bli med Revans økende opprørsgruppe, var hun til stede, som mange andre Jedier, blant dem var også det fremtidige Jedieksilet, som villig underkastet seg Malak og Revan og deres kamp for og stoppe Mandalorierne mens de slaket millioner mens Jediordenen stod på sidelinjen og så på. Senere, da de samme Jediene kom tilbake som Sither under den Sivile Jedikrigen, ble hun en av de mest aktive supporterne av den gamle Jediordenen, i motsetning til det økende antallet av Jedier som ble med den nye Mørkets Herre, Revan. Den Sivile Jedikrigen I år 3957 før Slaget ved Yavin sendte Jedirådet et angrepsteam, som Bastila var med i, for og fange Darth Revan, den mørke Sithfyrsten. Teamet hennes hadde akkurat klart å trenge Revan opp i et hjørne på broen av flaggskipet hans da Darth Malak, Revans lærling, gikk i mot sin mester og skjøt mot fartøyet. Revan ble slått i koma av angrepet og skadet hukommelsen. Bastila klarte og redde livet hans, noe som dannet et sterkt Kraftbånd mellom dem. Hun brakte ham foran Jedirådet som bestemte at minnet hans skulle omprogrammeres og at han skulle få en ny identitet som var lojal mot Republikken i det håp at hans underbevissthet med tiden ville kaste lys over de mange mysteriene om de invaderende Sithene. Etter Revans øyensynelige død, tok Darth Malak selv tittelen som den nye mørke Sithfyrsten. Han visste at Republikkens armada hadde blitt reddet fra den sikre undergang tallløse ganger kun på grunn av Bastilas ferdigheter i kampmeditasjon. Hans hovedprioritet ble derfor så raskt som mulig og drepe eller fange Bastila. Han planla derfor og ta henne i et overraskelsesangrep, men mislykkes. Sithflåten hans slo tilbake den mindre flåten til Republikken og boret flaggskipet hennes, Endar Spire over planeten Taris. Et lite team av Sithsoldater og Darth Bandon, Darth Malaks lærling gikk om bord. Bandons forsøk på og fange eller drepe Bastila hindret av en offiser ved navn Trask Ulgo. Revan var også om bord i skipet, så Bastila kunne holde et øye med ham, men husket ingenting fra sin tidligere identitet, annet en korte og flokete visjoner. Bastila, Revan og Carth Onasi ble tvunget til og forlate skipet i fluktkapslene før Sithenes armada klarte og ødelegge det. Bastilas kapsel krasjlandet i de nedre nivåene av Taris og hun ble raskt fanget av en swoopgjeng ved navn Black Vulkars. Etter et nytteløst søk på Taris beordret Malak, Admiral Saul Karath og ødelegge planeten i et forsøk på og kvitte seg med Bastila en gang for alle. Taris urbane senter ble totalt ødelagt av turbolaserne til Sithflåten som kretset rundt planeten. Men Bastila og hennes følgesvenner klarte og unnslippe ødeleggelsen og rømme til Jedienklavet på Dantooine om bord på et smugler fartøy kjent som Ebon Hawk som de hadde stjålet fra Davi Kang, lederen for en kriminell gjeng på Taris underverden. På Dantooine overbeviste Bastila Jedimesterne om å trene Revan som en Jedi. Det var der hun og følget kom over en del av et Rakatansk Stjernekart i en eldgammel ruin i nærheten av Jedienklavet. Revan og Malak hadde allerede funnet det fem år tidligere da de brøt seg inn i ruinene. Dataene i Stjernekartet ville lede dem til Star Forge, en gammel fabrikk som kunne ble brukt av Malak til og bygge den nesten uovervinnelige Sithflåten. Men for og kunne finne lokasjonen til Star Forge måtte de først få samlet informasjonen fra de fire andre stjernekartene som lå spredt rundt i galaksen. Jedirådet på Dantooine sendte Revan på et oppdrag for og finne Star Forge og stoppe Malak, med Bastila til og guide ham. Calo Nord, en dusørjeger og tidligere medsammensvoren av den nylig avdøde Davik Kang, ble hyret av Darth Malak til og finne og drepe Revan og de andre, men og bringe ham Bastila i live. Men Calo ble drept av Revan kort tid etter at de fant det første Stjernekartet. Mens de søkte etter spor om Star Forge på Tatooine, møtte Bastila moren og med Revans hjelp la de endelig den vanskelige fortiden bak seg. Mens hun var der fikk hun vite at faren hadde omkommet mens han jaktet på en Krayt drage, for og få tak i perlen dens, så han kunne få nok penger til og betale for behandling til sin kone. Under oppdraget holdt Bastila vakt over Revan for og se om han viste tegn til og vende tilbake til den mørke siden. Hun hadde fremdeles ikke mye til overs for en mann som hadde gjort så mye skade i galaksen. Men i stedet for og være det monsteret hun trodde han ville være, viste Revan seg og være en san tjener av den lyse siden og viste mange ganger sin godhet på deres ferd sammen. Selv om dette kunne ha kommet av hans nye, programmerte identitet Jedirådet hadde satt inn i ham, kan han også ha vist seg selv slik han var før han falt for den mørke siden. Hun prøvde å holde tilbake følelsene hun hadde for ham, dels fordi det var forbudt for Jedier og bli forelsket og dels fordi hun ikke klarte og komme over hvem han virkelig var. Malaks siste lærling Gjennom deres ferd for og finne Star Forge ble Ebon Hawk fanget av Leviathan. Bastila, Revan og Carth ble satt i hver sin celle og holdt fra hverandre. Saul Karath torturerte de tre og lot Bastila få gjennomgå mest, i et forsøk på og få Revan til og fortelle ham hvor Jediakademiet lå, hva de lette etter og hva oppdraget deres gikk ut på. Etter at de ble satt fri av et medlem av besetningen sin satte de kursen mot broen for og få slått av trekkstrålen. Da de nådde broen ble de møtt av Karath og troppen hans. Etter å ha fått banesår fortalte Karath Carth om Revans sanne identitet. Carth forlangte svar fra Bastila, som lovte og svare på dem når de hadde kommet seg i sikkerhet. Før de klarte og rømme møtte de Darth Malak. Han fortalte Revan om hans tidligere liv som Mørkets Herre, og Bastila ble nødt til å tilstå at han hadde rett. Da Revan fortalte henne at han forsto ble Malak rasende og holdt Bastila og Carth i sjakk ved hjelp av Kraften mens han gikk til angrep på Revan. Men da Revan også ble låst fast av Malak, ofret Bastila seg ved og oppholde Malak så Carth og Revan kunne rømme og finne Star Forge. De unnslapp men selv ble hun fanget. Etter å ha utsatt henne for tortur ved Kraftlyn, lykkes det endelig Malak og vende Bastila til og gi etter for hatet sitt og hun falt for den mørke siden. Hun ble hans nye lærling og overtok for den drepte Darth Bandon. Hun møtte Revan igjen, på toppen av de Gamles Tempel på Lehon, men det var langt fra noen hyggelig gjenforening. Bastila fortalte Revan, Jolee Bindo og Juhani at hun hadde sverget troskap til Malak og blitt han lærling. Hun angrep dem alle tre men duellen ble kort. Etter og ha sett hvor mektig Revan hadde blått på tross av hva Rådet hadde gjort mot ham, fikk hun det for seg at det var Revan som fortjente og være den Mørke Sithfyrsten. Hun prøvde og overtale ham til og kreve sin tidligere tittel tilbake, men Revan nektet. Sint fordi hun hadde feilet i og vende Revan tilbake til den mørke siden trakk hun seg tilbake til Star Forge, hvor hun og Revans veier krysset hverandre igjen. Omvendelse til den lyse siden Kort tid etter at Revan og besetningen hans gikk om bord på Star Forge, tilkalte Malak Bastila, som brukte kampmeditasjon mot flåten til Republikken. Selv omn hun fryktet Revans krefter, fortalte Malak henne at hvis hun overvant Revan ville hun vise seg verdig som hans lærling. Hun forsikret Malak at hun ikke ville feile ham igjen. Revan konfronterte henne en siste gang, nå med Bastila som hadde hele Star Forge krefter med seg. Men selv ikke det var nok til og slå Revan og Bastila bønnfalt ham om og drepe henne, men han nektet. I stedet overtalte han Bastila til og vende bort fra den mørke siden og tilbake til den lyse siden ved og bruke båndet de delte – ikke det av Kraften, men det av kjærlighet. Omvendt fra den mørke siden brukte nå Bastila kampmeditasjonen sin i Republikkens favør noe som lot Star Forge og bli ødelagt etter at Revan hadde drept sin gamle venn, Malak i kamp. Etter slaget ble Bastila og Revan, sammen med følgesvennene sine Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, T3-M4, Canderous Ordo, Juhani, HK-47 og Jolee Bindo hedret som galaksens redningsmenn. Etter krigens slutt På tross av denne tilsynelatende lykkelige slutten ble ikke Revan og Bastila sammen så lenge. Ett år etter ødeleggelsen av Star Forge, dro Revan alene ut i de Ukjente Regionene for å bekjempe en ny trussel. Han etterlot de han var glad i for han visste at han ville reise til steder som bare ville bety ødeleggelse for dem alle. Revans tidligere Jedimester, Kreia, ville siden si: Før Revan forlot de kjente områdene hadde Bastila i all hemmelighet programmert T3 til å returnere til henne hvis noe skulle skje med Revan. Hvis T3 ikke kunne finne henne skulle droiden finne enhver annen Jedi som kunne hjelpe. På et tidspunkt ble denne kommandoen inaktiv, og T3 møtte Jedieksilet. Bastila ble igjen sammen med resten av besetningen på Ebon Hawk og holdt Republikken sikker, slik Revan hadde sagt de skulle og ventet på den dagen han ville komme tilbake. I krigens etterspill da Sith triumvatet og G0-T0 blant andre, jaktet på de gjenværende Jediridderne og utryddet dem nesten, var hun en av de få som unnslapp deres søkelys. Da Jedieksilet – den nye eieren av Ebon Hawk – forlot de kjente regionene for og lete etter Revan på Carth Onasis ordre, var Bastila en av de få, kjente overlevende av Jediordenen. Opptredener * Shadows and Light (Visjon til Duron Qel-Droma) * Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities (Kun nevnt) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Første opptreden) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars the Old Republic: Revan Kategori:Jedier Kategori:Sithfyrster Kategori:Karakterer